Riaso Wolf
(still being written) Biography Matoran Bio Riaso Wolf was originally the Chronicler of Taran-Nui. He spent most of his time going crazy; he was a "c''lown matoran''" who was lazy with his work. Riaso like going to other island. Some of his actions led most of the matoran was thinking there was something wrong with his head, such as riding a Kane-Ra or climbing Karda Nui. Taran-Nui On Taran-Nui Riaso was Trading until he was attacked by Skakdi and destroy all his items (all but a kolhii stick). Later trying to get some lightstone, someone took Riaso and teleported him to Metru-Nui. Metru-Nui After Riaso was teleported to Metru-Nui, he went and look around Metru-Nui untill he was found by the Vahki and was taken to Dume. They have a talk and after that Riaso was sent to Le-Metru to work as a test driver then became friends with Randas and Matau . He mostly sneek off and make new things or looking around Metru-Nui again. Months later he was founded by Marka, Agni and Oanx . They taken Riaso to Protodermis Reclamation Yard and they told him of what was going on and as well trying to find out of how to get out; untill the vahki found them and got away but Agni was captured by the vahki. Riaso and the other ran but he was being too slow but when he ceach catch up, the other was all ready captured by Vahki. He try ro ran but was still slow, he went to a airship and hope that they do not get him. Some time later the airship was moving and found that the Toa Metru Matau was piloting. ]] 'Mata Nui' When Riaso came to the island of Mata-Nui the Turaga Matau remember Riaso and let him live in Le-Koro when ever he wanted. But Riaso went to live in Onu-Koro but he have to do some work, So he work in the mines. When he first started working he gotent bored of it, so like his old job in Metru-Nui, he would sometime sneak off but this time go Lava Surfing with Oanx and Maglya or He go and help people get some things. Later he meet Marka again but she didn't have remember him and same with Agni. S''ecret of the Saber'' When Riaso was mining and dieing of being bored and then he found a cave that had a odd looking Sword. when he grabbed the sword it lighted up like crazy. He took the sword to someone (aka didn't care and just keep it because it look cool). Later he went to his friend Oanx to show him the sword. Oanx wanted to know what the sword was doing in there, so Riaso and Oanx went to Turaga Whenua to ask if he know the anything about the sword and then Whenua told them "You are only half right but it is a lightsaber and i am sorry but i do not know about it.", Then Whenua wanted Riaso to go back where he first founded the lightsaber to find out anything about it. Riaso went back to the cave (but this time with Oanx) and He found stuff on the wall about Taran-Nui. He can hardly remember about Taran-Nui but it show there is a way in to Taran-Nui. Riaso and Oanx went to Nokama to ask for Marka help and they both accepted, when the 3 was getting ready, Guxan wanted to help and him and the other accepted his help. So Riaso and the other went to the place they needed to be but all he seen was just water, untill they found something that was not a island. They went in and were teleported to Taran-Nui but an odd thing happen, both Marka and Riaso was transform in to Toa but the other was not. They look around and they see someone, the person told them of what is going to happen and that the lightsaber is a given for Riaso, then they was teleported back home and Riaso and Marka was transform back into Matorans. Riaso randomly says "Will that was fast and BORING" and found out that only him and Marka remember also the cave that have the sword disappear. Toa Bio Re-Makeing Abilities and Traits Strengths: Specializes in Weapons and crazy on using Sticky Grenads, using his Gravity for Defense and using Green Fire for Offense. Gain more Fire power in extreme heat. Weakness: Lacking in stamina and think slowly, Weak to bright light. Stats Trivia *Riaso is the Self-MOC of the user ShadowWolfHount. *Riaso was going to be a Le-Matoran/toa but was made as a Matoran of green fire and lighting. Also see *MOCpages In it V1 and V2 Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa of Lightning